


It's Magic

by auroreanrave



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Explicit Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Unexpected feelings, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: The adventures of Bronn and Podrick's magic cock in Winterfell.





	It's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. After the S7 finale of 'Game of Thrones', I had to write a smutty little canon-divergent scene wherein Bronn and Jaime reach Winterfell and Bronn decides once and for all to sample Pod's magic cock for himself. Feelings may or may not be involved. Hope you enjoy.

Pod's cock is... a thing of beauty.

Bronn is not one to rhapsodise about cocks - he's a fan of his own and has taken a few into his mouth over the years, but that's about it - but Pod's is gorgeous. Thick and long and warm and gently, slightly curved, a blushing warm pink the same colour as Pod's mouth and nipples.

They're in one of the servants' quarters in Winterfell, snow battering the windows as the rest of the castle slumbers. The Long Night is here and it might just be the end of them, so he's not going to go a minute longer without scratching one of his biggest itches.

The floor in front of the fireplace is warm and on the bearskin furs on the floor help cushion Pod's back and Bronn's knees. He feels so comfortable, despite everything he's about to do.

Pod's mouth is slack and awed as Bronn slicks Pod's cock with cool oil from one of the burners, then applies it to his hole. Bronn feels warm all over, his cock bouncing happily. Pod's already made him come once, sweet mouth taking Bronn's cock and seed.

"Fuck me, lad," Bronn says, kneeling and squatting so he's directly above Pod's cock, standing straight and proud. "I want to frame your cock."

Pod's response is a choked off laugh, and Bronn grins too as he slowly lowers himself onto Pod's cock.

The burn is impressive, rough enough that Bronn has to pant a little, taking deep breaths. He's taken a cock like this once before, and it was a little slip of a thing when he and his friend were sixteen, hard and drunk on Arbor gold.

Pod keeps rubbing circles into Bronn's hips, thumbs smoothing across scars and tanned skin, and Bronn keeps sliding down, taking another inch and then another into his body.

What's more, Pod keeps murmuring little things of encouragement to him. As if Bronn is the blushing virgin bride and Pod is the expert. Podrick Payne, barely elevated from virgin, the favourite of Kings Landing whores. Sweet, smiling Pod.

Finally Bronn's arse brushes against the pubic hair at the base of Pod's cock and they rest for a moment. Pod pushes up on his elbows so he can tug Bronn down into a kiss that's much sweeter than Bronn intended this being.

Pod is treating this like a lovers' tryst. Bronn is just looking for a quick fuck is all. Doesn't matter that Pod makes him smile or that he makes sure Pod has enough bacon in the morning.

Bronn starts to move, undulating upwards, the burn flaring and then collapsing in on itself, subsumed by the sparks that come when Pod's cock smoothes over a place inside Bronn's arse that plucks a string of light throughout his whole body.

"Fuck me," Bronn manages, choking on his own words, "do that again."

Pod grins and fucks upwards. The light intensifies, growing, a blossoming bud of pleasure. Bronn's cock is hard enough to shatter the Wall and he grips it, precum spilling and pooling onto the chubby swell of Pod's stomach.

"You feel so..." Pod says, glowing. Bronn leans down and kisses him again, because he needs to, romance or non-romance be damned. Sweat trickles down his brow; he's a furnace in the shape of a man, barely contained from blazing out of control.

Bronn's hand on his cock turns frantic and sloppy, pushing him dangerously close to the edge. Pod reaches up, to run calloused fingers on Bronn's nipple, before pinching it with such precise force that Bronn yells with a roar and comes.

Comes noisily. Comes heavily.

Pod's stomach and neck and chest and hair are lost to it, and then Pod himself is coming, choked and gasping, and filling Bronn's arse.

They collapse in an ungainly mess of limbs and Pod slowly eases himself out of Bronn, because Bronn is nothing more than a half-conscious mess of a man in Pod's arms.

"Gods," Bronn manages when Pod is finished and they're just lying there, warm and dozing, "I'm gonna need you to do that again. Possibly three times a day for the rest of my life."

"Well," Pod says, smiling, his eyes crinkling at the corners, "aside from the end of the world, I've got nothing else to do. What can you bring to the table?"

"Oh he's got jokes," Bronn says, smiling. He pulls Pod onto him, so Pod can pillow his head on Bronn's shoulders. "Well apparently, I've been promised a castle. Comes with a wife, though."

"Don't think I'd look too good in a gown, mi'lord," says Pod, and Bronn has a sudden vision of Pod in a red velvet gown to highlight his dark hair, either fucking him across a table or letting Bronn fuck him.

"Stop it, you," Bronn says, "I'm barely man right now. Giving me thoughts like that." He's drained and blissful, an afterglow of warmth that flows through his veins.

Pod laughs and tucks his head into the crook of Bronn's shoulder. They've got their whole lives ahead of them, and yes, it might be a few days, or even these few scant hours before the army of the dead comes to claim their lives.

But then, Bronn thinks, sleep flickering at the corners of his consciousness, there's a chance that he and Pod might actually just make it through all of this, and who knows what'll happen.

For now, though, he presses his lips to the crown of Pod's head and curls closer, and dreams of spring.


End file.
